jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Herakles
Herakles is the greatest hero in Greek history. He was a half-god, half-human hero born from Zeus, the king of the gods, and a human woman named Alcmene. He is currently remarried to his first wife, Dianira. Appearance Heracles is a handsome well-built man with brown hair and a beard. His well developed muscles are concealed by the skin of the Nemean Lion a plus four Lionskin…impenetrable to anything but Orichalcum which Herakles strangling to death. After which he tanned the hide with the help of an enchanted dagger that his mentor borrowed stole from a smith. Herakles was at one time afflicted with a curse that transformed him into a tall and powerfully built woman with Long curling blonde hair that replace his normally brown locks. Overview Zeus seduced Alcmene in the guise of her husband, King Amphitryon of Troezen. Thanks to Zeus's divine parentage, Alcides was born with the potential for extraordinary strength, which he first displayed before he was even one year old by strangling two serpents which attacked him (sent by Hera). Alcides was taken from there home of Thebes by a time displaced Genma Saotome on behalf of Zeus to begin a 12-year training trip too teach him about life and survival and perfect his skill in combat. On Alcmene’s request Genma took Ithicles and decided to change his name to Herakles both to hide him from the new king, he felt that Alcides was to wimpy sounding and to piss Hera off. Hercules had many notable adventures in ancient times. While he was still a child, he befriended Atalanta of Athens defeating her in a foot race. Unknown to him her father had decreed that any man who could accomplish such a feat would marry her. Also without his knowledge his mentor had taken the golden apples also promised to the victor and fled. He cleaned the King’s stables by diverting a major river and flooded the place out. Because of Genma Herakles learned to control his strength in order not to bring unintentional harm to others. He taught him a rude form of chivalry that has stood Herakles in good measure. Near the time Genma was supposed to by taking Herakles to Mount Olympus to meet his father he took him through the land of the Scythians, in an attempt to find Japan. This naturally brought them in contact with those man-hating tribes of nomadic horsewomen known as Amazons, known to some---ironically enough--- as the “Daughters of Ares.” Not being conversant on matters of land use, and having had quite an appetite at the time, Herakles had shot a deer with an arrow, only to find one of those fierce Warrior Women was claiming the same prospective meal, their two arrows having found the same beast at nearly the exact same instant. Naturally enough a heated dispute had broken out between them over whose deer it was. Hippolyta demanded he back off his claim entirely, claiming home court advantage. If Herakles had been in a less famished state he might have been willing to accommodate the lady as she was quite the beauty, but instead he had offered to share the buck between them, an offer he had thought quite reasonable given the circumstances. This angered Hippolyta causing her to attack him. Naturally he defended himself, knocking her out in as gentle and humane a manner as could be afforded. Unfortunately Hippolyta was the Queen of the Amazons forcing him and Genma to flee retribution from the tribe, leaving a very angry young Queen to recover her wits and discover him gone with the buck slung across his shoulders. The Queen made a petition to the Goddess of the Witches, and she had visited both him and Genma at a crossroads, disguised as an ugly old hag, testing his character by asking him for a favor. Herakles quite naturally wanted to help, but Genma insisted that they didn’t have time to do any charity work, which was when Hecate chose to reveal herself, transforming into a young and beautiful apparition whose terrible aspect gave merely a foretaste of the curse that she was next to lay upon him. And like that Herakles had found himself beset with the curse of Cross Gender Aqua-transformation, a fancy term for the living hell that now made Herakles turn into a younger version of his own mother, the Lady Alcamene! The Goddess What Herakles had learned first hand was that being a woman in Achaen society was no festival picnic! Men would hit on her for her looks yet snub her for her opinions and generally treat her like she was a Slave if she was minding her own business, then turn around and call her an Amazon when she quite rightfully lodged a protest to their treatment with her fists. Real Amazons spurned her, Centaurs would make leering suggestions behind her back, children would hurl taunts and call her a Wild Woman while matrons would sneer down their Matrician noses and disdain to recognize her base existence. In other words she was snubbed and despised by regular Greek society, whereas in her male aspect she was cheered and hailed as a hero. The irony was that Herakles would have sworn up and down that he had never treated any woman this badly in his life, a declaration that Hecate had scorned with a derisive snort, mentioning something about an incident in his childhood which would one day come back to haunt him. Though fearing retribution Genma took Herakles to his father who wished to openly acknowledge his son and to proclaim him as a prince of Olympus, as well as choose a bride for the youth from among his lovely daughters, Hebe, Athena and Artemis. After learning of Herakles condition, Zeus didn’t outright kill Herakles (angering Hera who knew but didn’t say anything as she was hoping for such an outcome), but summoned Hecate demanding that she releases the curse. Hecate agreed only if Herakles meets one of three conditions either he marry Hippolyta, marry one of his sisters and heed to wishes in all things, to love and obey her without question until Hecate had felt that he had learned his lesson, or prove to her that he is different sort of man than his father by performing Twelve Labors. If he survived and proved himself a true hero she would lift the curse. History While at a party being held for his half-brother, Dionyseus Cassandra went into a trance and warned that something big was about to turn up, and that it was going to happen right here in Japan. Heeding her warning Zeus consulted the Greek Gods version of the Fates and they came back with a single word that made his beard turn white for several seconds. wanting to be discreet he then sent Hercules to Japan to put a stop to Cassandra’s prophecy. While Hercules initially refused Zues threatened to show his wife embarrassing pictures of him and Hippolyta and not bother to tell her about when they were taken. Herakles tried to avoid drawing attention to himself as he moved through Japanese heaven unfortunately he was quickly spotted by Urb. After finding out why he was in Japan she decided to become his designated tour guide. After Urb transported him to the Furinkan commercial district the two made their way to Furinkan High School. However Hercules ended up accidentally bumping into Thor who instantly attacked him as he was still angry over a prank Hercules played on him as well as suffering from the effects of it. Hercules mostly dodged while Thor raised the damage level and earned the enmity of the city traffic division by putting a big pothole in the middle of the road large enough to swallow a small truck. However the fight ended when Sif took Thor’s Hammer and knocked him out with it. She then gave Hercules and Urb a two minute head start to get away. Upon coming Thor tracked down Herakles to renew their fight despite the latter trying to remind him that they were supposed to be preventing Typhoons awakening. Seeing that they were doing more damage to the real estate than each other Herakles opted to activate Thors curse. Not wanting his wife to know about his curse he allows her to think he is her pet named Algonquin. This allowed Urb and Herakles to be on their way while Sif searched for her husband. The two arrived just a few seconds after Typhoon went on a rampage after seeing Aiko and running off. Herakles was just about to help everyone when he froze upon seeing Aiko eventually coming out of his daze when the two were finally noticed. Urb was about to suggest they teleport away when Beatrice revealed that Aiko was Herakles granddaughter. Brushing off Urb’s question of his relationship to Aiko Heracles greeted his granddaughter whom he had not seen since her Christening ceremony. So he was surprised to discover that Diana had decided to name her Alison and not Alexandra. Nabiki quickly brought everybody on track to the fact that Typhoon had escaped. Heracles was disturbed by the fact that they were treating the biggest, meanest, nastiest Titan that ever walked the planet, like some kind of a lost kitten. Nabiki tried to deal with Ukyo while Beiko asked if Herakles had a way to deal with Typhoon. Herk was just about to reply when Thor caught up and kicked him into the rubble left by Typhoon. Before he and Sif could get into a fight when he tried to retaliate Urb spirited him and Thor away. Urb took them both to the virtual plane of reality where she tried to cure Thor of his curse by using the residual traces of Heracles curse. Unfortunately all she ended up doing was change Thor’s curse to change him into a woman instead of a goat. In rage Thor attack Heracles again to which Herk didn’t defend himself as he felt that this time it was his fault. When they returned they aided the others in finding Typhoon. As they were searching Akane took the opportunity to ask Aiko about her relationship with Beiko. Nabiki who had heard part of it from Beiko was interested as well. Aiko gave a very different accounting of the Beiko they had come to know. When Akane asked what changed her she was surprised when Aiko replied that she died. Nabiki finally asked her about her relationship with Hercules. Who derailed that conversation when Aiko got to Hippolyta’s account of Diana’s conception before telling them what actually happened. During his story Thor took the time to get in every jab she could before he told her to shut up. By the time they had found Typhoon he had become as big as a building he and Thor was about to deal with him but was stopped by Ukyo. This brought enough time for the police to get involved. Typhoon just shrugged off their futile attacks and lashed out at them. Seeing the creature heading towards them everyone but Hercules, Thor and Aiko moved away in all directions as the creature loomed over them. It turned out that it just wanted to nuzzle Ukyo this amazed Herakles. However upon seeing a helicopter Typhoon picked up Ukyo and burrowed underground. Though he tried to stop her Aiko tried to stop them but ended up crashing into a wall instead. When Kurumi, Cologne, Happosai, Soun, Kuno and Natsume who were also following Typhoon showed up Herakles initially mistook her for Hecate. While everyone trying to figure out what to do Nabiki suggested luring him out with fish. To which Thor replied that she could all the fish they would need. Herakles was eyeing a clueless Genma figured out that it was one of his relatives who was behind everything. By this point Sif had figured out who Thor-chan was however she mistakenly thought she was an alternate universe version of Thor named Thorilla. Knowing just how stubborn his wife was Thor allowed her to think this as he, Heracles, Urb and Perfume went to search for Typhoon and Ukyo. Upon finding them Herk realized that Hephs device wasn’t big enough to contain Typhoon so Urb went to her sister so that she could build a bigger containment device. When they returned Thor used Nabiki’s suggestion and summoned a bunch of fish to lure out Typhoon. Perfume took this time to ask Beiko exactly what she did and Beiko mentioned how her nanites cured her Psychosis Herk wondered if she could bottle it so that he could give it to his family. Upon the return of Urd informed them the Skuld and Magumi were able to make the improvements. However they required a power source. Skuld asked Thor if they can use his hammer. Thor agreed only for an angry Ukyo to protest. Heracles attempted to calm her down explaining that given its size that this was the only way to deal with Typhoon. Ukyo would hear none of it and attacked Thor. Thor ignored her and activated the device. When Typhoon attacked Hercules and Sif braced themselves and stood their ground together. However it was discovered that the link between her and Ukyo went both ways. Typhoon was able to use the skill gained from Ukyo to escape the containment area before stomping down on the off balanced Thor. Upon the arrival of Gojira Heracles just groined at how his day had been going. When Gojira rushed towards Typhoon realizing that everyone was still between them he and Heracles went to aid Aiko in delaying Gojira. However they proved to be no match for Aiko’s strength as she was able to pick up and throw Gojira providing everyone the time they needed. When Frank explained what Gojira was Herk realized that Ghea didn't so much birth Typhoon as summon him up from wherever he originally came from. Frank then revealed that Typhoons egg originally came from Pangea. A research team unearth it but it was stolen several hours ago. This confirmed his suspicions that someone in his family was involved. By this time Sif had figured out that Thorilla was really her cursed husband. When a confused Frank wondered what was going on Herk informed him about the curse though he was surprised that Frank already knew about Jusenkyo. When Thor returned he, Frank, and Heracles theorized that Genma was a past version the man who trained the two Thor concluded that they could kill him before he had a chance to go to the past. Once Gojira and Typhoon were finished Thor and Heracles helped Aiko feed them the tranquilizers. He then left to confront Artemis after figuring out that she was behind everything. Though she tried to fight him Heracles quickly subdued his sister and brought her back to the others. Raiden who had arrived after he’d left was about to arrest Artemis only for Heracles to explain that as Artemis’ brother it was his duty to take her in. Unfortunately this took a backseat after Shampoo went into labor so he just tied Artemis up and gagged her up and along with every one made a dash for the nearest transportation. Unfortunately the fact that Shampoo was given birth to a new Nexus caused a huge storm to spring up out of nowhere causing a flood to spring up out of nowhere. This forced Heracles, Thor, Sif, and Frank to carry the car over the pool. Upon arriving to the hospital Heracles left to get everyone something to eat so was surprised to discover B-Ko and A-Ko were talking to A-Ko’s parents. So he took them aside to bring them up to date on everything that happened. When Frank wheeled in Shampoo while Nabiki hovered at her side Akane ran up to embrace her older sister and was quickly followed by all the other concerned parties that swarmed around the happy couple. Heracles was surprised to see Thor there as well because he and Sif had disappeared right after they left the ambulance. Thor explained that they had to report back to Odin and he just arrived back. The two also realized that the storm had stopped the moment Lylac was born. Abilities Upon gaining full godhood the range of Herakles senses was greatly magnified beyond that of any mortal being. Techniques Walnuts Roasting on an Open Fire: By repeatedly striking bare hands into an open flame in an effort to retrieve roasting walnuts Herakles learned to boost his striking speed to the point where he can not only achieve this task without being burned, but strike a target hundreds of times in a matter of seconds. Arising Spiral of the Dragon: Herakles makes himself devoid of emotions while leading opponents in a circular motion, then uppercuts to form a tornado which carries off the opponent. Makoken (Lion Fist): While traveling through Corinth Herakles killed and skinned the Nemean Lion when a group of desert children threw him into a pit full of starving lions on account of some horses they claimed that Genma stole. They stated that if he survived they wouldn’t grind Genma into powdered components for aphrodisiac potions. Because of this Herakles is deathly afraid of Lions and if his fear reaches a critical point (the result of being surrounded Lions and/or unable to get away from them for an extended period of time) he goes berserk and mentally turns into a lion. Category:Continuum-59343921